Koosalagoopagoop (character)
Koosalagoopagoop also nicknamed Koosy '''or '''Koos is Dee Dee's imaginary friend who is a rainbow dragon from an imaginary world called Koosland. Dee Dee is always going into her room to go and visit him in his imaginary world which she enters via a portal of pink hearts and magic that Koosy can open up or can be accessed from the heart marking on his stomach. He was voiced by the late Dom DeLuise. Appearance Koosy is a big plump light yellow dragon with a big light pink heart on his belly. He has a big long colorful nose with rainbow stripes going along them that is in between his eyes. He has a green hat on his head with angel wings and wears glasses. On his back he has two big pink wings and a long rainbow dragon tail. On the end of it is some pink little feathers. His tongue is purple. In seasons 3 and 4, due to this batch of episodes being electronically colored, Koosy had brighter colors. His nose was longer and the rainbow stripes on it were now thin fine lines as well as they were on his tail. His wings changed to the color white and the wings on his hat matched the color of his skin. His tongue was now pink and normal colored. Personality Koosy is a nice and loving friend in the land of Koos and loves to have fun and play around. He loves to joke around and be a joyful blast of fun for everyone and does just that in the land of Koos. However, he doesn't know when to stop with the fun which makes him very annoying to people such as Dexter and Peepers. There are also problems and conflicts that happen involving Koosy and/or the Koosland. This happens in almost every episode that he appears in. In the episode Koos a la Goop a Goop, there is trouble when Koosy lies to Dee-Dee about being the King of Koosland and in Jeepers Creepers where is Peepers, when Hokochoo wrecks havoc on Planet Koos. Even though there are problems and negativity here and there, Koosy is always looking on the bright side of even the darkest situations and almost never feels any negative feelings. Episode Appearances *The Koos is Loose *Koos A La Goop A Goop *Jeepers, Creepers, Where Is Peepers? *Dexter's Wacky Races Quotes *"Viola! A Pepe Wrap. Oh come on, try it." - The Koos is Loose *"You know if you turn your lips inside out like this you're going to look like Jimmy Carter" - The Koos is Loose *"I can change size any at time." - The Koos is Loose *"A Chooba Chabba Cheeba, A Chooba Chabba Cheeba, A Chooba, A Chabba, A Chabba, A Cheeba, A Chooba Chabba Cheeba!" - The Koos is Loose *"Dee-Dee, i don't think we should be doing this, someone might be here." - Koosalagoopagoop *"Oh, you see it's be mean to the king day and it's lots of ... fun." - Koosalagoopagoop *"Oh come on Peepers, we were just having some fun. Why don't you get off that little grumpy rumpy of yours and have some FUN why don't you?" - Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? *"JEEPERS, CREEPERS!!! WHERE IS PEEPERS!?" - Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? *"It all started back when you were a dumb little baby. Your mind was a complete blank and then an idea happened and that idea was Peepers." - Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? *"Could you just shut up?" - Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? *"Gee Peeps, sure was convenient you turned into a monster and all." - Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? *"Oh, Just Fine" - Dexter's Wacky Races *"YAY!" - Dexter's Wacky Races *"Hey!" - Dexter's Wacky Races *"Like what Dee-Dee?" - Dexter's Wacky Races *"Those Dee-Dee, are called repeat pans, first implemented by William Hanna, and Joseph Barbera in 1971 to streamline production cost." - Dexter's Wacky Races Trivia *He made a cameo in an episode "Imaginary Fiend" of The Powerpuff Girls. When Bubbles has an idea on an imaginary friend, she thinks of Koosalagoopagoop. Buttercup, however, rejects him and calls him a Koos jerk, something that the Girls' imaginary bunny friend agrees to. *Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls seemed to know and remember Koosalagoopagoop and became friends with her due to her powerful imagination somehow. *He is a parody on Snufflufagus and H.R. Pufnstuf but he was also mostly known as a parody of Barney the Dinosaur, a character from the 1990s preschool show Barney and Friends. *In season 2 of Dexter's Lab, Koosalagoopagoop could light up the heart on his belly, but in seasons 3 and 4, he couldn't do it anymore. *His name is usually misspelled as Koozalagoopagoop, because the "s" in his name sounds like a "z" but in the ending credits of the episodes he's in, and in the episode "Koos A La Goop A Goop", his name was clearly spelled Koosalagoopagoop. *In seasons 1 and 2, people acknowledged his full name being "Koosalagoopagoop", but in seasons 3 and 4, people only called him "Koosy" or "Koos" and the name "Koosalagoopagoop" was never mentioned anymore. *In seasons 1 & 2 Koosy's nose was rainbow colored but in seasons 3 & 4 it became pink Gallery FD24F167-C4A7-4633-9867-CC45E8E26C2F.jpeg|Koosy’s newer appearance in seasons 3 and 4. 055.JPG 048.JPG|Koosy in Dexter's Wacky Races 021.JPG 026.JPG 030.JPG 006.JPG|Koosalagoopagoop Koosalagoopagoop.jpg Dance like the Koosalagoopagoop.png KoosyWackyRaces.png|Koosy in "Dexter's Wacky Races" Koosy in Powerpuff Girls.PNG|Koosy in The Powerpuff Girls Site Navigation Category:Koosfolk Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters